Teen Wolf
by Silent-OverKill The Alpha
Summary: A collection of short teen wolf stories. Because I don't do one-shots.
1. Strong Genes

Strong Genes

Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters they belong to MTV. I don't own the character Ariel either, she belongs to you-make-me-wander.

Stiles awoke to the sound of his daughter playing her keyboard. He climbed from the bed carefully not to wake his wife. He walked into the living-room of their two bedroom apartment where his six year old daughter sat playing her keyboard. She wasn't very good at it yet but she knew how to begin a melody.

There she was, a spitting image of her mother. Beautiful green eyes that Stiles loved more than anything, perfect skin that gliscened in the sunlight, and last but curtainly not least, long curly strawberry blonde hair that reached her lower-back. She was sitting on the edge of the sofa in her pajamas. She didn't notice him there so he cleared his throat. "Ehem." He coughed.

She looked with a surpised but delighted look. "Daddy!" She exclaimed tossing the small keyboard to the side and standing to run into his arms. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up in a fast motion. "Finally, I've been up forever." She complained.

"I know and I'm sorry, I had to erm... work late last night." He lied with a frown.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked.

"My phone, why?" He laughed.

"I want to call Grandpa." She smiled.

"And why do you want to call Grandpa?"

"So I can tell him you want more days off." He started laughing.

"Let's just see how much fun we have today." He smiled.

"Okay, but if we have fun then can we call him?" She gave him puppy eyes.

"We'll see." She frowned a bit. "Now, whad'ya say we go wake Mommy up?"

She smiled. "Yeah!" They both exclaimed.

Stiles put her down and she took off so fast that he almost didn't see her. He followed her into the bedroom where Lydia was still asleep.

Usually Lydia would be the first one awake but yesterday happened to be their annaversary, and upon returning home from a lovely evening of Ice skating and dinner they didn't do much sleeping the rest of the night. Stiles was sure he'd be sore for at least a week after last night.

Ariel climbed on the bed and jumped onto her mother who was snoring. Lydia lunged out of her sleep half scared, half surprised. Her facial expression quickly changed as she soon saw it was only her daughter. Lydia smiled and hugged Ariel as tightly as possible.

"Mommy, I can't... breath." Ariel squez out.

"That's for jumping on me." Lydia laughed.

Stiles leaned against the doorway and admired his two girls playing around. Lydia had began to tickle Ariel who was now rolling around uncontrollebly trying to escape her mother's grasp.

Stiles noticed the clock onside of the bed and cut the tickle attack short.

"Alright, you two. We better get dressed or else we're gonna be late. And we can't be late for Ariel's big day now can we?" Stiles said.

The two girls climbed from the bed. Ariel shot off to her bedroom to pick out her dress and Lydia shot to the bathroom to brush her teeth before Stiles tried to kiss her.

Lydia knew Stiles didn't mind her morning breath but she did, she hated kissing with morning breath no matter if it was her breath or his.

"What, no goodmorning kiss?" He asked leaning against their personal bathroom doorway.

Lydia made a sorrowfull face and pointed to the toothbrush that was in her mouth. She spit into the sink and turned to him. "Oops, sorry." She grinned.

"Oops huh, don't worry, cuz," He grinned. "one way, or another, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya." He sang knowing she hated that song.

Lydia rolled her eyes and continued brushing her teeth until she felt Stiles' fingertips lightly walking up her thigh. She could easily feel it throught the tiny shorts she wore to bed. His fingers trailed up to her stomach and he began to tickle her making her spit all over the bathroom mirror. He stopped and they both began to laugh.

"Sorry, that's my fault. I'll clean it up." Stiles said in between laughs.

"No, I got it. You, just better go and check on your daughter so she doesn't go to school dressed as a clown again."

"It was one time." He defended.

"One time too many." She spit again and began to rinse her mouth.

"You know I don't know how to dress her, that's your area."

Lydia turned with one eyebrow raised and gave him her armor-piercing stare. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, that you're better at fashion than I am." He began to squirm under the pressure of her stare.

She started laughing.

"Oh, oh real funny."

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute when you're nervous." She said still laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." He threw his hands up and back down again. "Are you gonna dress her, or does she have to graduate dressed as a clown?"

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we." She said handing him a dry towel. She knew he was only trying to get the shower first. They would shower together but when ever they do thing always begin to happen and they couldn't risk Ariel seeing that. "You get ten minutes." She gave him a quick peck and walked out.

After the shower Stiles got dressed and went to check on Lydia and Ariel.

He found the girl in Ariel's room. Lydia was doing Ariel's hair. She gave her daughter two thin braides that wrapped around the top of her head and settled over the rest of her hair that was completely straight. When she finished Ariel stood up and looked in the mirror.

Ariel gasped. "Now I really look like a princess." She hugged Lydia.

"Yeah, ya do. Go show daddy your dress."

Ariel ran over to Stiles and stood proud letting him see her dress. It was blue and had silver stitching. It also had a white flower on the straps of it.

"Oh, it's beautiful. A flower for my flower." He touched her cheek.

"I'm not a flower anymore daddy. I'm a princess now." Ariel answered.

"Oh, I apoligize, your highness." He bowed.

"You are forgiven." She smiled.

"Okay, daddy had better go and make some breakfast." Lydia interupted.

"Yay! Can I help?" Ariel asked.

"Of course you can." He picked her up.

"Daddy, you'll wrinckle my dress and then it wont look pretty when mommy put's on her's."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He put her down and they ran to the kitchen while Lydia went to take a shower.

After the shower Lydia put on her dress, it was just like Ariel's but without the staps and the flower.

They all ate breakfast and headed out to Ariel's graduation. Afterwards they went home to change and then to the beach.

Lydia and Ariel wore matching red, white, and blue swim suits. Only Lydia's was a two-piece and Ariel's was a one-piece. Stiles on the other hand just wore white swim trunks.

As they made their way down the beach Ariel ran in circles around them kicking up as much sand as possible. She jumped and twirled and picked up sea shells to listened to them. She even found some bird feathers. Ariel came running to them with her feathers. She had two of them. "Look mommy, look daddy!" She was so fascinated by them.

"That's cool." Lydia said.

"You know, if you collect enough of those, I'll teach you to fly." Stiles said and Ariel's eyes shot wide.

"Really?" She asked oozing with hope and wonder.

"Yup."

"Through the air?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He nodded and she took off running, searching for more feathers.

They finally found a spot to settle and began to rest. Ariel kept running away and each time she came back with one more feather. "Is this enough?" She'd ask.

"Just a couple more." He'd say.

Lydia rolled on her side to face Stiles. They'd been laying on a blanket over the sand.

"So." She said with her lips pressed together.

"So." He turned to face her. "Last night was pretty amazing."

"I know, I still can't feel my legs." She grinned.

"Really, I'm still sore." He leaned forward and kissed her. They made out for a few moments and then Stiles grabbed Lydia's ass.

"Oh." She laughed. "Officer, Stilinski." She giggled like a school girl. "There are children out her." She grinned as he began to kiss her neck.

"Let 'em watch." He said breathing heavily.

"You're so bad." She laughed but pushed him off.

"Aww." He whined.

"Did you forget our daughter's here?" She slapped his chest.

"Where is she, anyway?" He looked around.

"Mommy!" They heard a little girl scream and jumped up.

They looked toward the ocean where the sound had come from. Surveying it they spotted a little girls hand in the air. She was going under fast and that's all they knew.

It didn't take long for Stiles to run into the water. He started swimming but he wasn't very fast. He was far away from her and feared he wouldn't make it in time but he wouldn't give up. His fears were gone when Lydia came speeding past him swimming as fast as a fish. Then he remembered she was a champion swimmer in high school.

Lydia reached the girl and grabbed her hand. She pulled her up onto her back and began to swim back to shore.

Stiles met them on the shore. Lydia laid the girl down in the sand and then they realised it wasn't Ariel. It was a little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They heard a woman scream from behind them.

Stiles stood and Lydia kneeled next to the little girl as she coughed out the rest of the water.

"Oh my God, my babygirl." She screamed falling into the sand next to the little girl.

The lady had short and straight brown hair. She cupped the little girls face. "Are you okay?" She hugged her.

"She's okay, but you should probably get her to a hospital just in case." Lydia said.

The woman surprised Lydia with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. You saved my baby's life."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Thank you and your wife." A guy stood next to Stiles. He had dark brown hair and an uneven jawline.

"No problem." Stiles shook his hand.

"I'm Scott, this is my wife Allison and my daughter Bella."

"I'm Stiles, my wife Lydia," He gestured to her. "and..." He stopped. "Oh my God." He gasped. "Lydia, where's Ariel?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen her since she went looking for those feathers." Lydia stood up with him.

"Oh God. No no no." He grabbed his own hair. "Okay, check the water I'll-I'll look around the beach." Stiles said.

"We'll help." Scott said.

They all ran in different directions looking for her. For just a glimps or strawberry blonde hair. Lydia dove underwater and looked around, her heart was beating so hard in her chest that the fish could hear it. She stayed under looking for any sign of the worse. Until she ran out of breath, then she'd return to the surface and then go under again.

Scott ran down the west side of the beach. Checking every kid he came across. He didn't know exactly what the little girl looked like but Stiles had told him she had the same hair as her mother but alot longer and that she was wearing a red, white, and blue swimsuit. He asked people if they'd seen her but no one had.

Allison did the same on the east side of the beach, making sure to keep her daughter close so she didn't lose her again. She got the same results as Scott.

Stiles didn't look anywhere in particular, he was all over the place but he wasn't sloppy. He was doing what he did best; looking for clues. He searched all of the footprints out there, following any of them that could be hers but they never were. He asked around, checked by other families, he even went to the parking lot to check cars, around cars, and underneath cars. Lastly he started checking the boats that were parked nearby.

There was a scream, so loud it could be heard throughout the city, it was deafening and sharp and could make a person go deaf. They all headed toward the scream which was somewhere within the large amount of trees that sat across from the beach.

Stiles grabbed his gun from his car and ran for the trees nearly getting hit by a car while crossing the street. He regained his balance from the almost accident and kept going. He hiked through the trees running at full speed hoping his baby girl was safe wherever she was. He stopped when he spotted her hair in the distance, at least he hoped it was her and not Lydia. Stiles ran forward and as he got closer he knew it was her and then she screamed again and at that moment he realised, she was a scream had banshee writen all over it, just like Lydia's used to a long time ago.

When Stiles got near her he saw someone else. An older guy with a dark brown jacket, blue jeans, and torn grey boots. The man saw Stiles and grabbed Ariel. He grabbed her head with two hands as if getting ready to snap her neck.

Stiles pointed his gun. "Just... just let her go." Stiles tried.

"Get back!" The guy yelled.

"Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything, what do you want, money? I'll pay whatever." Stiles pleaded.

"Just put your gun down." He said.

Stiles thought and slowly dropped his gun.

"NO!" Lydia screamed. Trying to run at the man but was stopped by Allison.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing from you." The guy said.

Stiles was confused.

"Then what?" He said.

"What d'ya think." He looked down at Ariel who was scared and shaking and then back up at Stiles.

Stiles clenched his fist and felt his jaw tighten. He wanted to kill him now.

"Just back off nice and slow and..." He was cut off by a freight train's power flashing across his face. He stumbled back letting go of Ariel who ran over to her mother and then Scott hit him again making him fall.

Stiles was on him in no time holding him up by his collar and punching him in the face over and over.

"Stop!" Lydia and Allison yelled to them and Scott pulled Stiles off him.

"They're right man, your daughter looking." Scott whispered to Stiles.

Stiles took the string out of his swim trunks and turned the man over and tied his hands behind his back.

"You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you a court of the law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney one will be assigned to you." He turned the guy over and sat him against a tree.

"Thanks." Stiles said to Scott.

"Don't sweat it, if my girl was in danger you'd help her, oh yeah, you did." Scott patted him on the back.

Deputy Parrish came and took their statements before driving the perp down to the station.

"Well, we both nearly lost our daughters today, that practically makes us brothers." Scott said and they laughed.

Stiles walked over to his family and hugged them while Scott did the same.

"Are you okay, baby?" Stiles asked kneeling by Ariel.

"Yea." She said looking down.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that, when the man grabbed me I dropped all of my feathers." She said as if that was the worst thing to happen today. "And now I'll never learn how to fly." She said.

"Who says the feathers were to help you fly?" Stiles asked.

"But you told me to collect the feathers." She said.

"Yeah, that's my fee for flying lessons. Buuuut, I think since you are the princess, and the future ruler of the kingdom, I can teach you for free, just this once." He smiled.

"Really, yes!" She screamed.

"What d'ya say? You wanna teach these little ladies to fly?" Stiles looked at Scott

"Anything for my Bella-rina." He said.

The two girls stood in front of their fathers awaiting instructions.

"Step one, you two have to stand right here." Stiles said as he and Scott walked several feet away from them.

"Step two, spread those wings." Scott said and the two girls raised their arms like wings.

"Step three run to us and jump." They yelled.

The two girls took off running as fast as their little legs would carry them.

"1 2 3 jump!" The little girls leaped up and the two men caught them and hoisted them in the air far above their heads. "And fly!" They started running with the girls high in the air.

The two girls screamed in laughter as the wind hit their faces and their mothers stood near by laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"I'm flying, I'm really flying." Ariel yelled.

"Yeah, what 'til I tell uncle Dereck!" Bella yelled.

All Stiles was really thinking about is that his daughter was a banshee. He realised how hard and painful it would be for her but he also realised she had him and Lydia to help her through it, and that was enough to stop his worries.

A/N: I love this story and I might add more to it later, maybe make Ariel and Bella bestfriends.

For some reason as I wrote this I imagined Scott with a heavy southern accent. Don't ask why because I don't really know.

Thanks for reading. I'm Silent_Overkill.

A thank you and good night, have a cookie.


	2. Dark of the Storm: Part 1

The day had started beautifully, like any other day. Half way through the day something happened, something that made Lydia leave school early, diminishing her perfect record. She'd never, ever had so much as a smudge on her record so there was no denying that her reason for leaving early was implicable. After that insident the day wasn't so beautiful anymore, literaly and figuratively speaking.

She had woken up happy and now she sat on her balcony over looking her yard with her headphones in and her cellphone on vibrate. She was still angry about what happened and refused to talk to anyone, especially him. Her mom was gone thankfully and her father lived way across the city, even though she prefered he live across the country, hell, she'd settle for across the state, across the city just wasn't far enough. She didn't want to speak to anyone she just wanted to wake up and find that it was all a dream.

Her phone vibrated and she winced at his face on the phone screen. Him who she was angry at the most. On the picture he had his eyes shut and his mouth wide in a smile that barely showed his teeth. She was on his back with a hand on his shoulder and another in his hair that he so oftenly ruffled on his own. Only half her face was visible but you could see in her deep emerald-like eyes that she was having fun.

She sighed as she watched the screen fade to black and she couldn't help feel the happiness she just experienced looking at the picture fade along with it. He had been calling all day and she was pretty sure he'd been in a slump since school. He could never have any sort of fun or be in a good mood for that matter if he knew she was mad at him. Even when he didn't know she was angry he still just didn't feel happy. It was more emotional than they would be happy with but they still couldn't change it.

She watched the clouds roll by, every cloud darker than the last. Her phone lit up once again but this time it was a warning; there was a severe thunder storm rolling over Beacon Hills and everyone except police and hospital personel were required to stay inside until it was over. Then another buzzing sound and her phone was shaking in her hand. The same picture of the brown hair, golden-brown eyed, five-foot-ten boy that she hated so much. Just reading the name on the screen mad her angry again. 'S.T.I.L.E.S'. Then it faded black again.

The sky started to turn a golden-yellow as if to be filtering real life. Lydia took this as a sign that the storm was nearing her so she went back inside. Removing her headphones she heard knocking downstais and her doorbell was being rang frantically. She looked out the window and saw his rusty, beaten, old blue Jeep in her driveway. He was here? HE WAS HERE!? She specifically told him not to talk to her. She didn't want to see, hear, or feel his presence, so she prettended she wasn't home until she saw the sky light up. The clouds looked as if Thor was fighting Zues beyond them. Yes, she hated him but she didn't want to see him die, she'd never want that, ever. So she ran down the stairs at hyper-speed and almost fell at the bottom.

She openned the door and there he was. Stiles, standing seven inches taller than her. He didn't move, his expression blank, and his hands clenched into fists. She froze at the sight, mirroring his expression. She looked around before calling out to him. "Stiles." She yelled and he snapped out of it. His fists unclenched and he actually looked at her now.

"Ehem, uhh... Lyd-Lydia, I uhm... I came to check up on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said coldly. "Why wouldn't I be." It wasn't a question but he answered anyway.

"After what happened... in the lunch room... with those..."

"I get it!" Lydia unknowingly yelled at him. Her yell made his ears sting sharply but he kept himself from flinching. "I'm fine."

"Well I just came over to appoligize. Lyds, I'm sorry, and I never should've let that go as far as it did." On the inside Lydia melted for him, he seemed so small right now. Like a stray puppy. Stiles who always kept a fierce level of confidence in himself dispite him being nervous all the time. He was shrinking into himself and she didn't like this look, it didn't suit him at all but she had to show him he was wrong for this, for earlier.

"Yea, whatever." She shrugged walking away from the door. He followed her inside waiting for her to turn around and tell him she was joking but that never happened.

"Look Lydia, I appoligized. Why can't you forgive me?" He was still sad but was getting more assertive.

"Stiles, I don't care. I just... I just don't care." She spoke the words like she was tired. That hurt him even more than her not forgiving him.

"How could you say that, Lydia?" He started to get loud.

"Because you obviously don't care about me. And I am too smart to waste my time caring about someone who doesn't care about me. Do you remember when you told me that?"

.

It was the summer that Jackson left for London. Stiles had heard from Scott who heard from Allison who heard from Jackson. Jackson hadn't even told Lydia he was leaving. He was gonna just go. Stiles had come over to check on Lydia but she seemed fine, until he asked her about it. She broke down crying and Stiles had to hold her for reassurance. He didn't mind that she got mascara all over his favorite shirt, he didn't even care that she kept pretending he was Jackson holding her one last time, he cared that Jackson hurt her and dispite being weak and frail compared to Jackson, Stiles still called him to give him a peice of his mind. He didn't even back down when they were face-to-face. Mostly because Scott was there and Stiles knew Scott could take him, but Stiles had to let him know it was fucked up to toy with Lydia's emotions.

That was when she finaly showed Stiles any sort of interest and she remembered his words to her. "You're too smart to care about anyone who doesn't care about you." He told her.

"Do you care about me?" She asked him.

"Lydia, I love you. I'll always love you. Even though you don't love me."

Since then she made everyone work for her attention.

.

"Of course I do, but Lyds..."

"And do you remember when you told me you care about me."

"I never said that. Lyds, I told you that I love you, I'll always love you, even though it's not in a romantic way." He almost had her, 'almost'. But something in her didn't buy it.

"Stiles if you loved me you would've said something earlier, but you didn't, because you don't love me. You love Malia now, and it's my fault. I should've loved you when you loved me. And now you love her and I..." She stopped and breathed. His eyes widened and he stepped closer to her but she stepped back. "Like I said Stiles, I can't care about you if you don't care about me."

"You can't keep blaming me for this, Lydia." Stiles retorted.

"It's your fault."

"No it's not."

Okay so I think it's time you guys heard what happened at school. Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever just listen.

.

Lydia had just walked into the lunch room and made her way toward her friends when something happened. There was a flash of something red across her line of sat that triggered a memory. A memory of the Dread Doctors.

She was about twelve and they ubducted her. Her eyes were covered with a red cloth. When the cloth was ripped away she saw a werewolf and started to scream.

In the lunch room, someone threw an apple and it whipped past her line of sight, she started to have a panic attack and she kept screaming while falling to the floor. Stiles had made his way to her in seconds and helped her get through it. Stiles was used to them and she had helped him through one before so instead of the cliche part where he asks 'what am I supposed to do?' he just helped her the way she helped him; he kissed her.

Holding his breath the same as the first time this happened his lips clinged to hers and forced her to hold her breath. When he released she stared at him and said 'thank you' before it all started.

The lunch room erupted into laughter and everyone started to tease her. Saying things like 'I wonder how she sounds in bed' and 'don't panic'. She was so embarrassed and Stiles wanted to help but he couldn't, he couldn't yell at everyone in the cafateria.

.

"Lydia, I'm sorry. But you can't keep blaming me, It's not my fault you had a panic attack, and I won't keep trying to help if you're gonna keep getting mad!" He screamed and almost punched the wall but remembered this wasn't his house.

"I think you should leave." She spoke fast and cold. He stared down on her, anger in his eyes but beyond that was hurt. He didn't open his mouth, fearing that might just make it worse.

He walked to the door and his phone rang. It was his dad. "Hello." He answered masking the anger in his voice. "I'm at Lydia's... no I... dad I cant stay here...you don't underst... what? Okay, fine." He hung up.

He looked at her face and she was still emotionless. That only made him angrier. "No way I'm staying in this place." He mumbled opening the door and immediately Lydia was full of dread. It was dark out now and it was raining cats & dogs. The lightning flowed about freely and hail was hurdeling down too. He took a step out and Lydia screamed his name.

"Stiles!" She caught his wrist and yanked. She was full of adrenaline that made her extremely strong for a moment otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pull him back inside. She pulled so hard they both fell backward and just as they touched a streak of lightning struck the ground in the direct spot he stood in just moments ago. His eyes widened and he kicked the door closed before getting up to lock it. He turned around and helped her without letting go of her hand.

"Thank you." He was still shocked but managed to hug her. She just saved his life. He was a goner but she pulled him back, dispite their anger toward each other.

With out speaking they pulled apart, staring into the others eyes they lost all feeling except in their fingertips. They stood just like that until Lydia's phone rang. She picked up and Kira was on the other line.

"Lydia, are you home?" She sounded out of breath.

"Yes, why, what's wrong?" Lydia's heart started to beat extremely fast and Stiles waited in antisipation.

"I need to talk to you." She sounded angry now.

"What about? Is it something supernatural."

"No, just... I'd rather talk about it when I get there."

"Wait. You're coming here?" Lydia shocked Stiles.

"Yeah, we established that already, keep up, Lydia." Whatever Kira's problem was it had to be serious because she never really talked to anyone like this.

"But, what about the thunder storm?"

"Lydia, I'm a Fire Kitsune. I'm imune to lightning."

"Bu..."

"No more questions, we'll talk when I get there." Kira hung up before Lydia could say anything else.

"What was that about?" Stiles looked worried.

"I don't' know." Lydia was unsure. "But I think it's just something with Scott."

"Oh, phew. I thought I was gonna have to drive in that." Stiles wiped his brow.

"Big, baby." Lydia pushed him.

"Hey, you saw what happened. I could've died."

"No I don't recall that. I remember you falling like a clutz." Lydia joked and Stiles smirked.

"Oh haha, but seriously, thank you. You saved my life."

"No worries, we do that all the time right."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. So... what now."

"Now, I'm gonna get something to eat," Lydia walked toward the kitchen. "and you can go upstairs to wash your hands. Since we're gonna be here a while, you're gonna help make dinner."

"Hey, Lyds?" Stiles got her to stop and turn around.

"Yes?"

"A-are you still mad at me?"

"No, Stiles. I'm not mad anymore."

"Oh, thank God." He sighed.

She supressed a laugh and continued to the kitchen.

.

After dinner Kira still hadn't made it there. "I hope she's okay." Lydia paced the living-room while Stiles watched, his knee shaking franticly.

"Lydia, would you please sit down. You're making me nervous."

"She should've been here by now."

"Its Kira, she has a sword-belt and throwing stars."

"Yeah. Yeah, she'll be fine. But what if..." Stiles caught her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. He slid his arms around her waist and she immediately felt butterfries in her stomach. She was too shoked to speak. Then he softly whispered in her ear.

"Kira's fine, calm down." She felt his warmth caress her and she relaxed laying her head back onto his shoulder. Then she realised who he was. For one good reason she wanted to stay like this but for another good reason she couldn't.

In the heat of this moment Stiles could no longer control himself. He used his tongue and delicately licked her earloave, pulling into his mouth and sucking on it ever so gentelly. She shivered and moaned in pleasure. In between moans and shivers she spoke. "Stiles. Wha...what are you doing." She sounded out of breath.

"What I've always wanted to." He started pressed burning kisses down the side of her neck. Leaving a hot trail that she would feel even after he left. She wanted this so bad, in fact she has for a long time but she never thought too much about it even though she did occasionaly wonder how he'd be in bed.

"What. About. Malia?" Her bottom lip began to quiver.

"What about her?" He was no sucking on her neck like a vampire creating green and red mark just below the surface of her skin.

"She's your girlfriend." Lydia finally pried herself away from him. "I wont do that to Malia. She's never down anything wrong to me."

"No, she's not." He tried to pull her back but she just stared at him.

"Stiles I... I like you, but I will not be a mistress." He laughed a bit before realising she was serious.

"I like you too, so what's stopping us?"

"The fact that you have a girlfriend."

"Malia and I aren't together anymore."

"What?" Lydia almost smiled. She was happy to hear that but then realised that wasn't right.

"Yeah, she dumped me after I kissed you in the lunch room." Lydia's eyes widened but Stiles started smiling.

"No may I kiss you, Ms. Martin?" He grabbed her hands and she leaned into him smiling at what he called her.

"Please, Mr. Stilinski." They closed the gap and their lips melted together. Their tongues wrestled in between their mouths until the thunder roared just as there was a knock on the door. Lydia accidently bit Stiles' tongue as they both fell of the couch.

"Ow!"

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He ran upstairs to the bathroom.

There was another knock at the door. Lydia answered this time. She opened it and found Kira about to kick the door open. She looked horrificaly angry.

"Kira, what's wrong?"

"Scott." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"What happened to Scott?" Lydia began to worry.

"It's not what happened to him. It's what's gonna happen to him. I'm gonna kill him."

"Why?" Lydia sat down.

"He dumped me." Lydia's eyes widened.

"What for?"

"I don't know, but he called me crazy." Kira started to burn a little more.

"No!" Lydia's voice was low.

"Yes, and I'm gonna kill him." Kira clenched her fists.

"Kill who?" Stiles said gallopping down the stairs and plopping down on the couch next to Lydia. Kira's eyes widened when she realised the two of them were there together, alone, doing god-knows-what. Her deminer changed and Lydia saw it as an opportunity to help.

"Kira, why don't you call Scott and then maybe just talk about things?"

"I... yeah why not." Kira sounded tired. She pulled out her phone and Scott was already calling her.

"Hello." She answered. "Yeah, right... Really?" She started to smile. "Okay, be right there... I love you too." She smiled to them and ran out the door before they could say anything.

"Weird." Stiles looked at Lydia.

"Yea, but I think she's just gonna get things right with Scott." Lydia looked at him. Stiles walked over to close the door and noticed the lightning had stopped.

"Hey, the storms gone." Lydia walked over and stared up at cloud-less, star-less star.

"Hmm, shame." She flipped her hair behind her while walking away from him. "Guess you gotta go home now." Stiles quickly looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well... I uh... I mean I could... stay for a little longer," He rubbed the back of his neck. "maybe do a little more... kissing."

"Are you sure?" Lydia teased. "Do you think your tongue is up for it?" She smirked as he walked over to her.

"You tell me." He moved to be only inches from her face. She lost her thoughts staring into his eyes. She could feel her stomach heat up like an inferno and her breath caught in her throat. She smiled stupidly up at him, her eyes wrinckling with wonder. He placed a hand on her side and she felt it burn in desire. He leaned in until his breath brushed against her's. Staring intently into her sea-like eyes he blinked and she pushed her lips into his.


End file.
